Destiny
by PManaya
Summary: Mana Arashe and Levi Piearce had their shares of tragedies as their life revolved around an evil group of alchemists. How will the Elrics help them as certain series of events occur? OCs involved.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**So hi! I'm going to start off that for a while now, I've been debating whether to put my stories up on because a friend wanted me to. So after a year (Yes. A year..Maybe more.) I decided to actually make an account and put this up! I have many other fanfics I've written, so yeah. For this particular fanfic, it is a Full Metal Alchemist one but it doesn't go into the storyline. I'm sorry! I rather make my own plot based around the anime, other than put my character in it somehow! Dx I wrote this one around two years ago I believe, so please be gentle with me since this is my first time posting a story up! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Full Metal Alchemist related. I just own my OCs, and other things...Yeah.**

* * *

><p>People were running for their lives through their own homeland village that were now in flames. Soldiers with guns were after them, killing every single person they see and cutting off their fingers in the process. The leader of this army was counting how many fingers he could get only to use them for his alchemy work. But among the terrorized people was a young boy at the age of 10. He had dark green eyes and black spiky hair that was being held up by a headband. Wearing ragged and burnt clothing, he managed to carry a white messenger bag and another small black backpack. The boy know he needed to stay alive and escape his village..His friends and family were all dead and died right in front of him. Whenever he would pass a corpse he recognizes, all he could was run, cry, and never look back. If he does look back, he would see soldiers running after him and wanting to take his life. Also to take his fingers but for whatever reason, he doesn't know. He continued running as fast as he can, doing everything he could to avoid being hit or captured by the soldiers. Eventually, he managed to escape the burning town and lost the soldiers chasing him. But they were ordered to stop by their leader, who was walking through the mob of them with his arms held together behind his back. His arms were stiff and straight as his shoulders were broad as well. The leader glared at the direction they last saw the bow and narrowed his red eyes at the path.<p>

"Just five more fingers.."

He spoke darkly to himself before a demonic smirk crept across his face. With that said, he turned around and signaled with his arm to retreat as he started to walk back to the direction he came from. They were going to start a hunt for that boy since he was the remainder of the village and the sole survivor.

Meanwhile, the young male had slowed his pace down when he could only see his own village in flames in the far distance. This causes him to stop eventually and stare down at it with his agonized eyes at the thought of having to lose everything. His family, friends, and home..Everything. All because of that group of alchemists had decided to pull a mutiny on a sacred village. All he felt at the moment was sadness yet hatred for alchemists. He needed to move on and so he did. The boy faced forward now with a frown and started to walk on the path that he knew led to the next town. The only thing he could do was escape to somewhere far away as possible that those same guys won't kill him once spotted. For a ten year old, the boy was fairly smart but he was a troublemaker though. A typical personality like a male child himself. Fairly fit as well considering the fact he would run errands for his family. He knew now things will have to be different now that he lost everything that he ever had.

It took him an hour or so until the green eyed boy reached what seems to be a gated community that rested beside a river of some sort. He didn't go straight to the gate because he knows that the gate was going to be guarded. He needed some way to get in because inside the city, there was a something he called a 'bus' that took people somewhere far and safe. That is exactly what the boy needed right now but no matter what place it was, it was sure to be better than a city that was almost an hour away from a village that was just attacked. The young male was hiding behind a bush where he could see the guards in front of a gate and on top of the castle like gate was a pure black metal fence. He narrowed his eyes at the fence as he started thinking that he could maybe find a way to get in the city by that fence.

_There has to be a way, _he thought as he continued looking around for anything he could use. That was then he spotted a carriage that two horses were pulling towards the gate and in his luck, he saw a rope dangling on the side of it. The boy smirked at this and immediately went in the bush until he waited for the carriage to pass by him. The rope dangles and is close enough for the boy to grab it from his location. When it did, he took it quickly enough so no one could see him hopefully. He grinned at this success before looking at the gate only to see the guards were distracted by the carriage. This was an all or nothing opportunity and he took this chance wisely to run to the castle walls before throwing the rope over the fence. Surprisingly, it had stuck in and all the kid has to do was climb for his life. While climbing, the boy heard voices from above his location that caused him to wince in astonishment. It was between a lady with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a different uniform from the soldiers he last saw and a working class man with his young daughter. It was luck that the guards didn't even spot him yet so he wasn't going to get spotted right here. So he stopped climbing, clinging tightly on the rope and laid low behind the fence until the conversation came to a close. Apparently, the father had to leave his daughter behind to help with the war going on, but he didn't know what to do with her. He took a peek through the fence to look at the three people until his green eyes took interest on the little girl, who looked about his age. All he noticed about her was the short layered raven hair that slightly touched her shoulders. It was because they had taken their leave and by the looks of things, that girl in the plain white dress was going to be left behind. He couldn't take his eyes off of her with a curious yet dumbfounded face, not even realizing he was slightly exposing himself.

"So boy..How long are you going to be staying there?"

A female voice simply said, causing the kid to flinch and immediately stared at the source with a frantic face. His green eyes widened as well as his mouth while realizing the one that had talked was the woman left behind. He didn't know what to do or what to say so all he did was watch as the lady walked closer to him. An emotionless look was on her face as the boy started to shudder at the negative thoughts of what would happen to him now. But to his surprise, the lady only extended her arm and reached her hand towards him.

"Grab my hand and I'll help you up here."

She offered in a straightforward tone as the boy looked at the hand just before he hesitated to let her help him. He didn't understand why this lady was being nice to him since he assumed he would be arrested by her. So once the boy was on the other side of the fence and inside the city, he dusted himself off before looking up at the lady with a still frantic face.

"Uhm…Thank you."

The kid said in a quiet tone only to receive a side smirk from the adult and a nod. She looked to be observing him probably because of his ragged clothes and the two baggages he was carrying with him. Not only that, she had the same color eyes as him and there must be something on her mind.

"I see..You're from that village that was attacked not long ago. What is your name?"

The lady asked only to watch as the kid flinched and continued to look scared. He didn't know whether or not it was a good thing that she could tell right away that he was from that village. How did he know if he could trust her but judging by her face, she was serious and looked harmless. She had helped him after all..After a minute or two of silence, the boy finally perked his head up and opened his mouth to speak.

"Levi Pierce."

He replied in a yet quiet tone as silence once again filled the air. The woman was thinking to herself, assuming that this kid may be the only survivor of that village. And the group of alchemists that were known for killing people for their body parts to use for alchemy were after him probably. So, he needed to escape before it was too late..Startling the boy again, she took out her radio from her pocket and talked in it.

"Don't leave to Central yet. I need to bring one more person to that truck, got it?"

Her tone was demanding and serious and the moment Levi heard her say 'Central', he immediately knew that was where state alchemists were mostly at. They worked for the military, he remembered his grandmother telling him. This started causing rage to well up inside the boy and the thought of this lady was going to help him seem highly unlikely now. That group of alchemists was from Central as well right? Levi took a cautious step back away from the woman, giving her such a deadly glare.

"Yes ma'am."

The person in the other line finally replied before the lady turned off her radio and noticed immediately that the boy was giving her a threatened glare. She let out a heavy sigh and took a step towards him.

"Look, the alchemists that destroyed your village aren't working with us. We, the military from Central, are hunting them ourselves."

"But how do I know if I should trust you?"

Levi replied in a somewhat angry tone, but the lady refused to argue back. There wasn't any time, but the only thing she can say to reply back was this.

"I helped you instead of letting yourself get killed, didn't I? Now follow. We need to put you in a safe place."

The woman started walking off to the direction of this truck that he overheard her say. All Levi could think of was how right she was. He knew if they were looking for him, this woman would've killed him by now and he was alive. The kid watched her leave, debating whether or not to follow. All he could do now was run and find a safe place to hide, and this lady was going to help him do that. Levi was still a child, who had basically lost everything that people wouldn't stand to lose especially when it happened at an age like his. The boy at this point, thinking that the lady has to be an opportunity for him to escape, started running after her with determination in his green eyes. It seemed though that the blonde lady had purposely walked slow for him to catch up since it took him a couple minutes to do so.

Now she was escorting him through the rather crowded town as he walked close to her to avoid getting lost. The town was noisy, expected to be so considering the fact it was a crowded town. Levi felt small as if there wasn't anything he could do to survive his life now. After walking for almost thirty minutes, they reached what it seemed to be a base of some sort. People in the same uniforms like the lady carrying guns and working around like typical adults would do. It couldn't be helped though since this world had turned into massive chaos the moment a war is starting among it. Levi, out of curiosity, started looking around the area until they reached a jeep, readying itself to leave. In the back, there were passengers sitting alongside the back portion of the vehicle as a dome-shaped cover was above them. Levi couldn't stop looking at it as he continued to follow after the woman, who stopped in the side where the driver seat was located. A male driver was patiently sitting there with a cigarette in his mouth until he saw the two coming his way by the mirror. His dark eyes immediately locked on the military official before looking down at the green eyed kid. Levi noticed this and took a step behind the woman, finding him rather intimidating.

"Lemme guess. You want me to take this kid to Central as well Julia?" The man said, pointing at the small child. Levi flinched with an obvious frightened face and pursed his lips together to a frown of disapproval. Julia simply shook her head and gave him a stern stare with her own green eyes.

"No. This boy is from that village Euphorix attacked so if he goes to Central, he'll be endangered."

"Aye, cause of the alchemist traitors?"

Julia nodded, "Yes. Take him to the next town you'll be heading and drop him off there."

Levi looked back and forth to the two adults with a dumbfounded facial expression, especially at the mention of Euphorix. That was a name that he has never heard of before. But he took a mental note at this conversation and let this off as a future reference. It wasn't long until the boy was ordered by Julia to go in the jeep where the other passengers are. Obeying, he nodded his head and did what he was told. Levi hesitated on looking to his side with an embarrassing blush after the woman helped him up.

"Th-thank you." He softly muttered, and felt a sudden pat on his head. This caused him to stare up at her with a curious look, seeing a smile from the woman. He had thought wrong. "Anytime Levi. We'll make sure you don't get caught by them." Was the last thing she told him before they said their farewells.

* * *

><p>Whenever the world is in chaos, sacrifices will always have to be made. People would have to sacrifice their life to save anything that is important to them. It feels like though…Whenever someone very close to me do that, like my father for example, I'd have to do something to help too. I'm still a child but watch, I will be an alchemist or fighter too just like my brother Kohma and my father. Well for my brother..My father and I just recently found out from a blonde lady that my brother had died in this war with a group of alchemists. I was sad and heartbroken, and what was next to make me feel more depressed was that woman asking my father to help. He argued with her about the situation, but it seemed like it couldn't be helped. I had looked down in disappointment, understanding what the two had been talking about. My side bangs hovered over my left eye as if it covered the sadness inside the blue tint. My plain white dress flowed around me, feeling a bit loose, but what else could I say since it was a simple one piece dress?<p>

That was about two hours ago and it was just a minute ago my father and I had said our good-byes, leaving me to take care of myself. I refrained from crying when he left, even now, my tears didn't shed at all. I sat at my house's doorstep, looking so helpless. I was now wearing a steel blue outfit with a pure white flat collar around my neck. Going down the middle on the front of the long-sleeved coat were black buttons—Five of them. To top things off, I was wearing simple black sandals. I didn't know what to do because knowing that I'm going to be home alone for God knows how long frightens me. I let out a heavy sigh before picking myself up from sitting to stand up and stretch my arms a bit. My house was a small one that is practically in the middle of nowhere, and we only have a few neighbors. We don't talk to them much because we are always busy and they had no children for me to meet and play with. The only good thing I could do with myself was that town nearby, which I considered to be my hometown instead of this nowhereville. I usually would walk around there unless I was told to do grocery shopping by my father. Speaking of shopping, I might as well do that if I'm going to have to learn how to live by myself. I have my keys and wallet with me, and the door was already locked. I am ready to leave. I started to walk my way to the town as the sun was in my way, but that sunset made it up.

It was a long day today, so I'm glad that night was coming to soothe my soul. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, holding onto the wallet and the house keys. Narrowing my blue eyes into slits, I glanced down at the dirt road. How am I going to deal with this..? I'm only a child, helpless and can't do anything until I'm actually old enough to stay strong. My mother died when I was only four..And that was only eight years ago. Around that time, Kohma joined the military because of the fact he had a friend that was apparently a State Alchemist and a general of the division. My brother himself was working on alchemy..He was the one who gave me this unknown purple blue gemstone that was hanging by this black choker hidden beneath the collar. I didn't know why he said it was important, but I just had a hunch it dealt with him alchemy work. Even now. I covered the stone with my hand and clutched it at the thought of my brother. I can't believe it that he is actually dead. I mean, it couldn't be true right? That lady must be lying and just wanted to take my father away from me. Why must we live in a world where there's always chaos and fighting? All because of us people since we all don't know when to keep our own pride to ourselves!

It didn't take me long to reach the nearest town as I just entered through the entrance. Markets were set around while people were walking around and doing their own business to cause the town much livelier. I minded my own business as I reached the shopping center and immediately went to where the most necessary of food were stacked. I guess I went on a long shopping spree, considering I had been saving up some money and some merchants knew who I was. Like Grandma Notah who sells bread and pastries..She technically isn't my biological grandmother, but she sure treats me like her own grandchild. When I came to visit, I bought bread from her and got free packages of chocolate chip cookies. Score! I absolutely love her homemade cookies. Two plastic bags now were being held by each hand and my left arm was used to grab the brown bag of cookies.

"Thank you Grandma!" I cried out my thanks to her happily after turning around to take my leave. Yes, I didn't even bother to tell her my situation. I started taking a couple steps forward until I realized that stars were showing and the sun was almost completely faded. I narrowed my eyes, and started to head back before it gets pitch dark. I hated this place when it was completely dark, because I couldn't see a thing.

As I was walking to the gate I came from, I heard loud struggling noises from the distance. There were grunting and screaming, followed by fits of laughter that had me follow the noises to see what was going on. It led me to a scene of three tall boys, that looked to be two years or older than me, were kicking a small kid. I couldn't exactly tell because of the darkness. I stayed hidden behind a wall, watching as they did their little fun. However, it hasn't even been a minute until I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I can't just stand here and do nothing while that kid is getting beaten the heck out of him! Placing my bags down right at my spot, I knew that my bags would be safe since it was dark and in a much narrowed alley. In my other pocket were fingerless black gloves that were actually brand new, so this would be the first time I will wear it. This also wouldn't be the first time I'd be in a fight as well.

"Hey!" I called out as soon as I finished putting on the gloves and proceeded on walking towards them. They fortunately stopped kicking the boy before they turned around to stare at me, the source. I placed my hands inside my pockets, giving them a blank stare that hid my annoyance at their idiocy. I ceased my walking as I got into a clear view on the scene, looking to the bullied black haired kid. He was slowly picking himself up until one of the boys decided to hold him down with his foot. I could see his suffering look in his green eyes. I observed the three bullies. The boy with his foot on the kid had somewhat long dirty blonde hair with piercing dark eyes that glowered at me. The other was on the opposite side of him and looked like he was about to kick the small boy again before I came in. He had an eye patch covering his right yellow eye and messy brown hair that covered partially his other eye. The last one looked like he could be the leader of the three since he was the one that actually walked up to me slowly as if to intimidate me. With short raven black hair and side bangs to the right, his red eyes looked down at me.

"You know..You guys must be total buttheads to beat up a defenseless child." I proceeded on speaking before nudging my head towards the kid. "What did he even do to you anyway?"

I added with a small hint of annoyance, almost sounding like I was scolding them. I continued giving the three my still blank glare, and realized that the red eyed leader simply gave me an amused smirk. He caught me off guard when he started to walk up to me and stopped right in front of me just to bend down to glare straight at my face.

"It ain't your business shorty. Why don't you run along and get yourself free cookies?"

"Well EXCUSE me! Is that the curfew now for getting cookies? I must've missed it then. I already got my cookies, sorry." I mocked him sarcastically with a fake bright smile flashing.

It didn't bother me when he called me that nickname at all, but if I really was mad, I would knock him out right here and now. By the look of his disgusted look on his face, I had successfully hit a nerve. The red eyed male started twitching his eyes, causing me to put on another smirk of mockery. Within seconds, the boy finally had enough and quickly aimed a punch at me just like what I anticipated for him to do. Sarcasm sure brings hell out of people…And I was fast enough to learn back to dodge it before crouching down to my knees to trip him. I watched in amusement as he cried out and fell backwards.

"And of course, be a total dumbhead to try to hit a girl."

I muttered before noticing that my opponent quickly regained his balance and started to charge at me with a punch. This time, I immediately stood up to stop his attack and when he used his other fist, I blocked it again with my own. This was going to be a piece of cake, I thought as I smirked at myself before clutching his fists tight and pulled him down to kneel his stomach. He let out a painful cry that seemed to trigger more footsteps approaching me. When I realized this, I let out a soft gasp and swiftly let go of his fists in order to kick him towards his two buddies. That made all three of them fall to the ground, and the green eyed kid started to run away to my direction. He hid behind me as I looked with my own blue eyes at him. He was exactly the same height as me was the first thing I noticed.

"Th-Thank you." I heard him mumble in a soft tone, noting his fear in his tone. To reassure him, I flashed a bright smile.

"No problem!" My smile immediately faded though to a frown, knowing I needed to get him to safety. "Hey you see that wall right behind us? When I say 'run' I want you to run over there 'kay?"

I ordered him, understanding that this was probably not the best way to tell a kid that just got beaten up. I wanted him to be safe though because right now, I could tell the trio isn't going to stop and run away. Acknowledging that the boy nodded his head at me, I eased down my shoulders in relief. From my peripheral vision, I saw the boys were already standing up and glaring at me in such a threatening way. I gulped and took a step back closer to the kid, guarding him until the dirty blonde boy was the first to strike me.

"RUN!"

I screamed as he did so and I was left putting my fists up to fight back. My first opponent swiftly aimed a punch straight down at me quickly as I barely managed to lean back with only a scratch felt on my face. However, because of the fact I was in a fight with three guys twice my size, this is going to turn out to be difficult. The other boy with the eye patch was a coward when he showed up near me on my blind side and immediately sweep kicked me to get my feet off the ground. I let out a startled cry, falling forward and widened my eyes when I saw a foot aiming at my face. Hesitating a little, I moved my body to the side and ended up tumbling. I needed to find a way to escape this bad situation fast. They were persistent, but they weren't the only ones. As I faced the ground, I put my hands on the ground and suddenly..Suddenly water came spurting out from the ground. This startled me greatly as I watched the three get splashed away by my unintended attack. I can only stare at the three soaked on the ground with a speechless and even frightened look. I have no clue what just happened. I came back to reality the moment I noticed the water on the ground started turning into ice. It made a crackling noise as the facial expression on my face slowly turned into fear from confusion. What did I just do..?...Is this alchemy? But how..! I pondered to myself, not knowing what I should do. But one thing's for sure, I didn't want to kill them. Ice can be dangerous if the temperature drops low enough to freeze them to death. I started shuddering in fear as I shifted on my knees, staring at them with a dreaded look. I was not the only one.

"St-Stop! Stop it!" I frantically yelled, hoping it would actually stop.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

"No.." I muttered as I stared at the three boys that were now completely covered by ice. That wasn't long until the ice shattered into pieces, taking their lives away. I let out a loud gasp, realizing a glow suddenly appeared. I looked down to see that the gemstone was the glowing object before its light slowly faded away, leaving me in a devastated state. It must be alchemy..It has to be! I started to fear myself that as soon as I picked myself to stand up, I ran away from the scene as fast as I can. Tears from that scare welled up in my eyes started to roll down my cheeks, finding myself run back home. I had killed them. I had killed someone..Why didn't my brother tell me about this gem? All I know I have to run away from here..

* * *

><p>I was now on the dirt road, stumbling my way back home with my hands in my pockets. Tears dried up now on my cheeks as I stayed staring at my shadow solemnly. It was night time obviously and the rather tall lamp posts on the side were the only lights here. Never in my life had I felt so scared or actually shed tears because of something. I perked my head up then the moment I heard footsteps behind me, causing me to stop dead on my tracks and slowly turned around. I stared at the person coming up to me and was holding the grocery shopping bag I had left behind. It was the boy that I saved, and he looked exhausted as if he had been following me this entire time.<p>

"I wanted to thank you…And repay back…So here, your grocery bags." He spoke between pants, standing there with that panting look. Now that I saw a better view of him, he was wearing ragged clothing and a messenger bag with another one behind his back. What happened to him? I continued to observe him with a curious look.

"You're..an alchemist, right?"

"No. I didn't know I have alchemy in the first place.." I immediately and answered in a somewhat annoyed tone, giving him a deadly stare. He just reminded me of what happened earlier, but I slowly eased up. It wasn't worth being mad over something I just discovered myself; however, I was still getting over that drastic event. I wiped my eyes with my arm before slowly making my way to the boy to retrieve my bags back. I can sense the uneasiness of the boy because of that narrowed eyes of suspicion staring at me closely.

"And for a girl my age, you're a pretty good fighter."

I stopped myself, and raised a brow at him in curiosity. "Age please?"

"Ten."

I flinched with an annoyed look and formed a somewhat devilish grin whose corner started twitching. This most certainly wasn't the first, nor the last that I had been admitted to be some age other than my real one from people. This kid seriously hit a nerve but…I took a deep breath then out to calm myself. I then offered my hand to him as in to take the bags, which I did. When I started to adjust them to feel comfortable with it, I let out a low sigh and perked my head up to look at him.

"Well thanks now that we're even..You should head home. It's late." I said in a straightforward tone as I turned around and started walking away. But then, I heard no footsteps other than my own. I stopped again and turned around to see he was standing there with his head hanging down. This started to make me worried and feel a bit sorry for him.

"I…lost my home to a group of alchemists." He admitted in a such a depressing tone, causing me to widen my blue eyes at him in shock. This child was homeless then..? At such a young age too…Reminded me of myself. Silence filled the air between us as I slowly narrowed my eyes in my regular emotionless stare. I started to debate in my head about a solution to this problem as most of the reason seems to lead to be positive. I pursed my lips together to a frown and started walking back slowly to the kid.

"I'm Mana Arashe. What's yours?" I watched him giving me a somewhat dumbfounded look.

"Levi Piearce." My name was pronounced 'Mah-nah Ah-rah-she,' but Levi's name was pronounced 'Lee-vi Pierce' I then put on a small smile towards him as I tilted my head to the side

"Levi, how about you come live with me? I'm sure my father wouldn't mind when he gets back from war and besides, it's lonely alone." I offered with my smile becoming brighter to a childish grin. "You can be my little brother!"

"But aren't you my age?"

This food really wants to die..I continued to smile despite the fact I felt a vein had pulsed in irritation. Before I got really mad, I twirled around and started to walk off slowly as he followed after me. I could've sworn though, he sounded a lot happier when he asked me that. Maybe he was really up for that offer. If he was happy…Then I was too.

"I'm actually twelve.."

"Huh!"

He cried out in a loud startled tone, causing me to giggle my way back home with him. This was the start of my life with Levi. I have always wondered ever since then…What was his story?

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did I do good? Review please~ And no Canons yet...However, one was mentioned. . Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: State Alchemist

Four years later, Levi had lived with me ever since that day and things have changed. Through the years, I had taught him the basics of fighting that now every day we spar with each other. That wasn't the only thing I've been practicing on - I also practiced on controlling this newly found alchemy power. I've found different ways to use it and honestly, every time I use it, Levi would look afraid. I can understand why and I feel guilty, but I had no choice. I still don't know anything else about him, because he seemed reluctant to confess. When I was 14 and Levi was 12, the military came to my house and told us devastating news about my father. Evidently, a group of alchemists named Euphorix killed him. I didn't take it very well, but Levi had acted –what's the word- different. He acted surprised when he heard that word, and I never really got around to asking him. Just one day, I will find out myself.

After that news, the military had taken Levi and literally forced me to Central headquarters. A man by the name of Roy Mustang took custody of us, where I learned to hate him and his big ego self. I decided with the 'alchemy' I possess that I should take the State Alchemist exam. Let's say, I barely passed. However, being the jerk Roy Mustang was, he took the watch away from me as if he didn't like the idea of me being a State Alchemist. A new goal was added now and that was to prove the Flame Alchemist I was worthy of being one. I want to help fight and protect—that's been my life goal with Levi. It's like Mustang knew I've been worrying about Levi the entire time. Being 16 and all, I can read that boy and I know HE has something to say. I will wait until that day.

"Dammit, where is he!" I found myself muttering angrily as I ran through the rather large city, releasing exhausted pants.

My hair passes my shoulder now to midway of my back, and I can feel like it bouncing behind my neck along this search. I was ordered by Roy to go with my little brother to go pick up someone at the train station. We were supposed to escort him to the headquarters by now, but there is a slight problem...Where the hell is Levi! The high heeled black boots I was wearing cluttered on the concrete between every step I take. A white hairclip was adorned on the opposite side of my side bangs; a long strapped blue dress is underneath a shirt like black hooded sweater that has a metal chain strap hanging in the middle that's hooked in the back belt. Around my neck is the same plain black leather choker with the purple blue gem hanging from a chain. The dress goes from dark blue to light blue that on the bottom is a somewhat wave pattern. Under the wave pattern is pure white with the corner of the dress has a small panda face. Two brown leather straps is seen loose from under the sweater jacket when really it was part of the dress. It is connected to a brown leather strap midline of the clothing. Finally, I wore shorts underneath the dress for obvious reasons. I still wear the fingerless gloves.

I am in such a hurry to find him that I was pushing my way through the people, which always lead me to apologizing afterwards. Of course, I would hear a couple cries such as "Hey!" or "Watch where you're going!" But people just need to understand that they're in my way especially when I'm in a hurry! My search ended when I found a crowd huddling around in the middle of the street. I immediately gazed from afar, observing it with a look of confusion. They seemed to be muttering to themselves, and at this observation, I knew something was up. I started to walk towards the crowd until it suddenly spread out as a woman cried out frantically. I let out a soft gasp and was caught off guard when I witnessed someone skidding on the ground from the crowd. A couple men started to follow after the person through the smoke covering the scene. Definitely a fight was going on, but how come no one didn't even bother to help? As soon as the smoke started to clear, I widened my eyes at the victim and immediately ran to the scene. So this is where he was all this time, but why was he picking a fight on a couple troublemakers? I grew serious at the realization that one of the suspects was going to pull a move by attacking his opponent while he was down.

"You cheap dumbass!" I roared as I kicked the man away from attacking the green eyed boy. Everyone seemed to stay put as I stood in front of my brother in a defensive stance. I narrowed my eyes carefully at the men in case if they decided to attack again unexpectedly.

"Onee-sama! What are you doing here?" Levi cried out before letting out a short coughing fit. I slowly turn my head around to glare at him coldly as he put on a frightened look the moment he realized this. I decided to stay silent and purse my lips to a frown, looking straight ahead after. I then opened my eyes, realizing now what the situation was. There is an old lady and a small child being held hostage by three men with guns pointing at them. The two hostages were scared and whimpering. Levi and I were practically outnumbered by eight to two, and my brother was trying to save them.

"Honestly..People these days. Only cowards would do something like this to gain what they want." I muttered darkly, scanning my enemies. The thing they wanted was the gold the old lady and the girl was carrying with them. That only led to one thing: Robbery. I cracked my knuckles after making sure my gloves were on tight. It looked as if my action caused the men in front of us to chuckle in a mocking manner. I growled lightly at them, getting more annoyed.

"Buzz off little girl!" Said one of the men, causing me flinch and ignite a certain fire inside my body. I started to run towards that man, trying to avoid being hit by the other opponents. "You don't know who you're dealing with so go home and…"

Immediately a knee impacted his chin and interrupted his little speech. Guns were shooting at me, but they must have poor aim to always miss me all the time. I can never understand how that works...I grabbed the man's heavy body and managed to throw him at the gunners with difficulty. Then, another man was coming up from behind to grab me but I ducked away before punching him on the face. Seconds later, crackling noises were heard and ice started emerging from the side of his face. It started to spread rapidly all over his body as his party started letting out noises of fearful shock. I smirked in triumph, hearing sudden footsteps approaching me.

"As if I'm going home when you idiots hurt my little brother!" I yelled, turning around to kick one of the approaching ones. However, after that attack, I didn't notice that his friend was appearing from behind me. I turned around immediately with my blue eyes opening and hesitated on shielding myself from his dagger. I ended up getting stabbed at my side as I fell on my knees, using my hand to cover my wound. Levi's scream at me sounded distorted, and I knew I was in the verge of passing out.

"Get the..hostages!" I ordered my brother before panting heavily, noting that the other man was already on their way towards me. I took this time to place my free hand on the ground to cause the one covered in ice explode into pieces as the ice shards from it killed some of Levi's opponents. That wasn't enough for it was now one against four. I became distracted with his safety that I didn't notice the one with the knife was charging it at me. It is then a split second, I saw a red coat and I turned to the source in front of me with a frozen look.

"You're okay?" The male in front of me asked as I slowly nodded my head, still registering what was happening. I watched as he fought him and the others off like they were nothing with his alchemy? I blinked dumbfounded at this before twirling around to look to where Levi is. A big armor aided him with helping the hostages, and relief overwhelmed my soul as they thanked them and ran off back inside a building. It's over already? Before I knew it, I started coughing at the ground and my head started to feel light headed.

"Mana!" I heard Levi yell out my name as a pair of hands wrapped around my arms, shaking me lightly. "Hey! You're going to be alright?" The same male from earlier started asking as I looked up at them, sensing the blood loss was getting to me. In front of me was Levi, a boy with an automail arm, and a walking armor. That got my attention, but I knew this was the time to be pondering about these things. From my blurry vision, I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me with a worried look.

"We need to take her to the headquarters fast." I heard the other alchemist suggest, perking my head up with interest.

"You know Mustang?" No shit. He's an alchemist. An alchemist that can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle, I thought to myself as I feel my brother took my arm, the one opposite of where I was covering my wound, and supported me by putting it around his neck. He carefully stood up as my consciousness was slowly leaving me.

"He sent us here to tell us about something." Did that armor just talked? I thought once again, and I can hear the soft gasp the boy holding me let out. Life is full of surprises, I thought as a curl of a smirk formed on my mouth.

"So you guys must be the one we were supposed to pick up.." Was the last thing I muttered before the darkness took over my conscious.

* * *

><p>"Euphorix?"<p>

"Yup. They're a group of alchemists that rampages around, raiding towns. I think that's what Mustang wants to talk to you about."

I suddenly heard Levi's voice in the middle of myself, regaining consciousness. It was that word that caused me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that I was resting in my so called room in the headquarters with no blanket covering me. I glanced around the room to see Levi, sitting down on a chair near my desk and talking to the two people from earlier. Well more like, a short blonde make and a giant talking armor twice his size (I think). When I took a closer look on my brother's face, it was obvious to me that he was bothered by the tone of his voice. His eyes were calm and emotionless, but talking about that group bothered him. His eyes then wandered to me, causing me to wince lightly as a bright smile replaced that frown.

"Morning sunshine!" The dark eyed boy cried out as the other two now averted their attention to me. I blinked at him dumbfounded before sighing and pick myself up to a sitting position. My blue eyes sleepily glanced at him, wiping my eye in the process.

"Morning…" I greeted back in a soft tone before a moment later, I realized that it wasn't morning. That that fight wasn't a dream, and Levi was part of that fight to begin with. And those unknown people didn't just appear out of nowhere in my room.

"You idiot! It's not morning!" I suddenly roared, throwing one of my gloves at him. He let out a startled yelp as the accessory slapped his face to no tomorrow. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Levi whined childishly and threw back the glove. I caught it single handedly and slammed it on the bed, giving him the cold glare still.

"You know what I'm talking about! You always go in bad situations where I have to rescue you all the time! I didn't teach you how to fight for no reason.." I felt myself flailing in rage and shook a fist in front of me. Levi simply scoffed with his brows raised, looking away from me with a mocking smirk.

"Come now Onee-sama. Who was the one who went overboard and passed out by a stab wound?"

I winced painfully at the word 'wound' and immediately covered my now wrapped up cut. I let out a heavy sigh, letting this fool win for once and calmed myself down to prevent myself from hurting more. That was then I took notice of the two, who were silently watching us as if we were entertainment, and gave them a somewhat blushing look. I felt guilty to leave them out after helping Levi and I save the hostages earlier. I cleared my throat and turned my attention to the other alchemist that helped me especially.

"Thank you for saving us earlier. I'm Mana Arashe." I said in a soft tone before pointing at the green-eyed boy as I gave him a quick emotionless glare. "And that dork over there is Levi."

"Hey!" Levi reacted with a disbelief face.

The two started laughing nervously as I pretended to ignore the boy. As soon as the blonde was about to speak, someone interrupted him by entering the room and caused him to be the main attention. My smirk I only had on for a second immediately faded away, seeing that the person entering was no one other than General Mustang. Obviously, I wouldn't be happy to see him and not because he interrupted the boy, but because I got used to being serious around him. When he's around me, there's business to be taken care of.

"There's the Elric brothers." The man started by looking at the two as I took a mental note by this. He then looked at me with a brow raised in a somewhat mocking manner. I winced in irritation, knowing what's coming up. "What happened Mana? Got into a fight again?"

I simply glared at him with my blue eyes. When I opened my mouth to comment on that, Levi immediately stood up from his chair and caused us to look at him. "No sir, it's my fault this time! Onee-sama was trying to help me, but they came and helped us." I gapped my mouth to an alarmed look at the one defending me before hearing a loud sigh from Mustang.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't be a State Alchemist. You're reckless like your brother, and you'll only end up dying like him. We don't need another Arashe to die."

His words made me shudder in anger as I gritted my teeth and lowered my head down to let my hair cover my irritated eyes. I don't know what was worse: the fact he compared me to my deceased brother or the so-called reason that I shouldn't be a state alchemist. I can understand I am basically the only Arashe alive, other than Levi who was just an adopted family member. Mustang never seems to include him. I could sense the worried look Levi was shooting at me, and the reaction the Elrics had on was unknown to me. I ignored the General as I swung my legs around to the side of the bed and slipped my feet inside my black boots. I was ignoring the pain when I stood up to my feet and perk my head up to stare at Mustang with a calm look. There is a hint of annoyance in there as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well my job here is done. Let's go, Levi! I assume Mustang wants to talk to the guests privately."

"Uh..Right Mana!" He cried out as the boy followed after me out the door. I didn't bother to look at Mustang and the Elrics on my way. Roy Mustang sure knows how to make my day worse, especially not even thanking Levi or I on bringing them here. When I was about a few feet from my room, the raven haired jerk called out my name as it made the both of us stop immediately. I stayed looking forward unlike Levi, who turned around to look at him with confusion.

"I want you to wait for us in my office after we're done. Understood?"

I scoffed and continued walking away. "Like hell I'm listening to you this time."

Just because he is in the military and knew my family doesn't mean he has the right to order me around. I understand that he is the reason Levi and I are living like this, yet I never got around to asking him anything. Why did he do it? This cruel world we live in..Is confusing and weird in so many ways. To me, it's full of enemies and it seems like the only ally is Levi. We both went through hell together and alone.

* * *

><p>Where I am walking to now, I don't even know myself. Levi isn't following from what I know by now, and it must've been because I either scared him off or he stayed behind. Whatever it was, I could care less. After what I felt like to be 25 minutes, I've been walking around aimlessly in the city. Central always reminded me of that town near my house. The only exception is there is no Grandma Notah in the town to give me free cookies. I wondered how she is doing ever since the military took us away, and if she knows that we were no longer there. At the thought of that, I suddenly started to feel a creepy feeling in the air. I twitched and stopped dead in my tracks. What is this strange feeling that someone is following me? I could somehow sense their presence, but the fact that I am being followed scares me. Gulping a bit and regaining my normal breathing pattern, I couldn't ignore it any longer and started to walk again in a faster pace. In case though, I tried pretending that I'm not suspecting anything by not looking around. I admit, I am becoming paranoid and feeling downright scared.<p>

A noise was then heard behind like a stick was snapped to two by being stepped on. I jumped with a startling look and couldn't take it anymore. I started running away as I let the suspense of what or who could be following me overwhelmed me. I closed my eyes tightly and almost immediately, I ended up bumping into someone as the both of us fell to the ground. All I heard was soft gasps, slight screaming, and then a big thud. As I slowly opened my eyes to see what the hell just happened, I heard a familiar yell from Levi that caused me to open my eyes. I was on something, or someone, as I slowly perk my head up to see who it is. When I realized I was in an awkward position on top of the other state alchemist, I started blushing like a tomato. I started flailing around nervously for a bit and immediately crawled away to crouch down to a ball.

"S-Sorry…I didn't see where I was going." I pouted in a humiliating tone as I drew circles on the ground nervously.

"No worries. We've been looking for you. You okay?" The Elric responded with a nervous laugh as he went on his feet. I stopped drawing circles immediately, seeing that hand he was offering for me. Now why would a stranger look for me? Then again, Levi was with them so I figured he would be the one to be searching for me. The atmosphere was quiet and awkward again, but I can sense something was up. I closed my eyes to hide the suspicion in my blue eyes, refusing his offer by standing up by myself. I noted at how he was caught off guard by this as I started to dust off my skirt. I then put on a small frown and twirl around to face the boys with my hands on my hips.

"Anyway going straight to the point! Why were you looking for me? It better not have something to deal with Mustang's orders."

The three put on a look that read, 'How did you know?' This made me narrow my eyes at them, knowing I was right. It has to be Mustang somehow…Besides, all them didn't have to look for me unless there's a legitimate reason to do so. The green eyed boy put on a frightened and shocked face as he started to chuckle nervously with a nervous grin. I could see the corner of his lips wincing every three seconds. "Told you she'll figure things out, Ed-senpai. She's tough to break the news.."

"I'm already scared of her.."

Both Levi and the armor spoke while whimpering in fear as I raised a brow at the name of one of the Elric brothers. I tightened my glare especially on my brother, who ended up whimpering more at my death glare and went to hide behind the armor. I believe my suspicion of something going on is correct.

"Cut the crap! What 'news' are you talking about?" I demanded before realizing that look the other alchemist was giving me while taking a step up to the plate. He has a dead serious look that reminded me so much of Kohma's before he left the house. This struck me with fear and with widening eyes; I took a step back in the process. Having noticed my strange reaction, both Levi and the armor now was staring at me with a confused facial expression.

"Yeah you're right. The General told us to take you back to him as a way to agree to take you and Levi back to your home."

"What the…hell? Why can't he do it himself, other than have you guys to his job?" I asked in a less harsh tone than earlier. As far as I'm concerned, I really would rather go back home than stay here where I've been trying to prove myself to him I should be a state alchemist. But I'm contradicting myself. Ever since that incident four years ago when I first killed someone, I've been so scared to go back to town that I had Levi to do the shopping for me. The only time I would go there back then was to check on Levi or visit Grandma Notah. Just like the earlier incident, even as a kid, he would be in fights and at the time he was taking lessons from me like Kohma would teach me.

No…I refuse to go back!

I immediately shook my head rapidly and clutched my hands to a tightened fist. "I won't go back there..!"

"Onee-sama, don't you think it's for the best if we leave Central? Because of..Euphorix?"

I started shaking in rage, having to be reminded the things I've put Levi through even when I know he had lost a home before the fights. It was my fault but why…Why did he want to go back to the place where I made his life hell for my own selfish reasons? Even if we leave this place, the place where god knows how many Euphorix members lurks, what good would it do if we were followed? I don't want to risk it…The only person closest to me is Levi. I shook my head rapidly and narrowed my eyes tightly at the three, punching the ground to have icicles make its way towards them.

"Al get Levi away from here!" I heard the person I know that has to be Ed order the armor as I panted heavily to myself.

"Right!" I slightly perk my head up to watch as the armor grab my brother and jump out of the way. As for Ed, he simply jumped on one of the icicles and stood there calmly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I shot daggers at the other alchemist as I continued to shudder in rage that I couldn't control.

"No transmutation circle or anything..You're doing alchemy because of that gem?" Ed muttered his observation as I simply blinked in slight confusion. I slowly stood straight from my crouching position and my shuddering was slowly ceasing. He isn't going to fight back? I used to other hand to clutch the blue gem and stared at him curiously.

"So? What of it?"

"And your brother…Kohma Arashe, right?" I completely froze and let out an audible gasp at the surprise that he knew my brother's name. My fist started to shake again, refraining myself to attack him. "He was the one who gave you it right?"

"How do you know…?" I muttered before running my way on the icicles towards Ed. "Tell me!" I aimed a punch at the golden-eyed male, but he immediately countered my attack by dodging the attack. I found myself advancing past him as he simply chopped the back of my neck. Just like that, I already lost? My eyes turned to slits as I felt myself being hold on to. I heard crackling and rumbling underneath my body, meaning the ice was dispersing into pieces of dust.

"That's not the point. The point is I know what it's like to lose a family member. You're just running away from the town that brought bad memories, I understand." Ed murmured as I opened my eyes more and didn't struggle to fight back anymore. I just hung my head down with his arm around my shoulder and his automail hand support my elbow as my body somewhat lowered. I fell on the concrete ground on my knees as Ed was crouching down, staring at me straight in my blue eyes. I could see Levi and Al approaching us slowly.

"Your little brother doesn't mind heading back, so what about you?" A small soft gasp escaped my mouth as I opened my eyes in realization. I finally came to my senses. I was too busy thinking about what I thought would be best for the both of us that I ignored Levi's opinion earlier. The fact if I go back to Tara, my hometown, I would have to go through the trouble of having Levi run errands for me again. I was scared. Scared and running away selfishly, but the boy was not. I lowered my head down to the point that my bangs cover my eyes that slowly closed.

"….Alright, let's go home."

* * *

><p>"It's settled then. Your train will arrive tomorrow morning at 10am so rest up for tonight, understand Full Metal? Mana?"<p>

Roy Mustang informed both Ed and I as we stood in front of his desk beside each other, nodding our heads in agreement. Our little brothers were waiting outside, and I was keeping a somewhat sadistic look the entire time. Even now, I realized how short I was compared to the full metal alchemist himself. That wasn't the only reason I was quiet. My hands clasped together in front of me grasp tighter, restraining myself from screaming in protest. I was still against this idea, but I already agreed to it. After a moment of silence, I perk my head up and notice how the man had been looking at me before glancing away to Ed. Roy cleared his throat, "Furthermore I would like to speak to Mana privately. So Full Metal if you pl.."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Ed interrupted somewhat loudly as he exited the room with a bright grin and his hands behind his head. I only stared at him with a confused look, but inside of me, I found the way he did that so comically amused me. After the door shut, I turned back to look at Roy Mustang with a frown until letting out a startled cry as an object was coming straight at me. I attempted to catch it, but failed as I shut my eyes closed at the sound of it dropping on the ground. I opened my eyes to shoot daggers at the Flame Alchemist as I crouched down to pick whatever it was up.

"Oy, what's the big deal? You didn't have to.." The moment I looked down to look at the object, I froze completely and my mouth started to waver as I fell speechless. My hand was shaking in anticipation before slowly picking it up as well as myself. I continued staring at it before swallowing to make myself back to reality and look up at Roy with a stern look. The accessory in my hand was a state alchemist watch, the one he took from me.

"What's…What's the meaning of this?" I asked softly, still confused as to why he gives me this now. I know I've been doing things to prove I deserve one, but I never thought it would be this easy. The man kept a straight face with his hands kept inside his pockets as he made his way around his deck towards me. I looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Take it as an apology for all those times. I've been waiting for them to engrave it, so the only way for you to not get suspicious with me is by picking on you about it."

Now that's just evil. I raised a brow in confusion through my blank look, "It?"

I repeated the word before he reached for my watch and opened it in front of me, causing me to form tears in the corner of my eyes. Engraved like one of the mini hanging pictures on the other side of the watch was a picture of my whole family (Left to Right: Mother, Kohma, myself, and Father). The side of the photo looked ripped. This picture was practically the only one I know of that has us together, smiling happily. I clenched my teeth tightly, urging myself to hold back the tears I've always hold back. I wrapped the opened watch in my hands as I stared down at it.

"I refuse..I refuse to cry.."

A hand was felt on the top of my head, causing a tear roll down my left cheek. "Congratulations, Ice Alchemist."

I cursed silently under my breath as more tears started to release from my eyes. I held on the watch, bringing it closer to my chest, and know I will cherish this watch at the point on. It was futile to stop myself from crying, but this moment was too much. So all this time, this man was actually supporting me? I felt so glad and relieved.."Thank you Roy Mustang..Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Hopefully I wasn't too out ooc with the canons or my character is too mary-sueish. I'm still trying! Review please and you'll get a cookie. 33<strong>


End file.
